The dragon queen
by silvertwilight427
Summary: When Birkwood is captured by Drago, Gobber is forced to flee with a young Hiccup. On his way however, he finds a fallen dragon with a child of it's own. with the help of the dragon he escapes with both children in hand. Years pass and the threat of Drago hurting her family once more, Hiccup must leave to train with the 3 ancients along with her friend Toothless.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Fall of Birkwood

It was a quiet day in the village of Birkwood. The birds were singing, the people chattering, and a young couple laugther as their young child ran after her mother's dragon, Skycrusher. Five years ago, the father and chief of the village would have killed said dragon in a heartbeat if it weren't for his wife, Valka, for showing him and Birkwood that dragons weren't the beast their ancestors had led them to believe. Now the two species lived together as dragon and rider.

Stoick bellowed as his five year old daughter, Hiccup, fell into a tumbling ball after tripping on a small twig and hitting her head on Skycrusher's large legs. Hiccup shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of the dizziness the fall had left her in, only to pout when it got worse. It stayed on her face for three seconds before being replaced by a squeal of delight as she realized her favorite playmate stood before her. She quickly stood up and latched herself onto the dragon's leg.

"I caught you!"

The young child laughed as she snuggled her face into her playmate's leg, giggling all the more as she saw the dragon roll it's eyes in mock annoyance before picking her up and racing around the field. Her Father and mother smiled at their child's joy while relaxing on a small hill a few feet away from where the two played together. The happy moment did not last as the sound of one of the survey squads blowing a particular tune that made the two adults (and dragon) freeze.

"Skycrusher… take Hiccup home… now,"

Valka spoke in a strained yet urgent voice as Stoick grabbed his weapons and made his way towards the shore. The dragon did as told and picked the child up in its mouth before running to their house.

Black smoke covered the sky of Birkwood as dense fire burned the houses below. Screams of pain and battle cries rang out as blood splattered across the land. The once beautiful village now a place of death, fire, and horror. Though the horrid sounds of screams of agony, a small cry was barely audible in the war zone as a child tried to get her friend to get up.

" Sky… Sky come on… get up, I'm… I'm scared."

The young child cried as she shook the dragon's body, only to become chocked sobs as the creature didn't move. Soon, rustling could be heard not far from where she stood, the child trembled in fright, whimpering and scooting closer to the dragon as the sound of footsteps drew closer. She closed her eyes and waited for whatever it was to come out, only to gasp and give a cry in relief when she realized it was her uncle, Gobber. She ran into the man's arms, tears of relief flooding her vision as he pulled her up and held her close. Slowly, her eyes began to flutter shut as the adrenaline and fear began to leave her body.

Gobber watched as Hiccup fell into a restless sleep in his arms, relief quickly flooding his eyes at the sight of his niece safe, only to turn to anguish at the sight of the dragon before him. Tears slowly clouded his vision as sorrow filled his heart, the dying words of his best friend still ringing clear in his head.

 **"Go my friend-" a coughing fit followed by blood pooling out of the chief's mouth and abdomen from a deep gash given to him by a Skrill.**

 **"F-find… Hiccup…. Please find…. Please find and protect her."**

 **The warrior begged his best friend, his eyes holding a pleading gleam of which Gobber had never seen on his face before. Taking his friends hand within his own, Gobber promised him, his face full of conviction as he spoke," Don't worry my friend, I'll find and protect Hiccup with my life." As soon as the words left his lips, Stoick gave him one last, grateful smile, before his eyes began to cloud as he fell into an eternal slumber.**

Gobber shook his head to dispel the horrid image before quickly making his way towards the fallen dragons body, carefully picking up a small satchel filled with some of the child's belonging that were meant for an emergency such as this. He quickly made his way deep towards the forest of Birkwood where he had told his dragon to hide and wait for his return.

Once he had gotten both the child and himself onto the dragon, he began to walk towards the mountains towards one of his old hideouts from his youth. He soon came to a stop however, when the sound of something crashing into trees and hitting the ground with a loud thud caused him to freeze. Before he could even blink, a searing hot pain shot through his head as a strange voice echoed throughout his subconscious.

"Please…..help…child…fall….hands….must protect…chosen…save… all" The voice wheezed, its speech broken and sluggish, but Gobber could tell that it belonged to a woman and sounded desperate. He quickly searched for where the voice came from, only to fall on the fallen mass before him. Slowly, cautiously, he began to inch his way towards the black form- eyes widening the closer he got to the thing.

"By Odin's beard,"

he whispered in awe as his eyes met with the fiery violet orbs of a Nightfury, tensing as it moved it's right wing into the air, only to once again stare in awe as a young Nightfury lay near the dragon. Before he even had a chance to question what was happening, a loud yell pierced through the quiet woods as it came closer and closer.

Once again the searing pain entered his mind as the dragon spoke before it shot two large fireballs from its mouth, slowly morphing into a large ring and showing him an image of what looked like a small cottage. His eyes locked with the dragons pleading ones once more before he shook his head and grabbed the nightfury and moved his dragon into the portal just as a large man with a scar came into view. The last thing he heard was a scream of fury and the dragon's voice saying thank you as he was enveloped in a blinding light.


	2. Chapter 2: like mother, like daughter

Chapter 2: Like mother, like daughter

Gobber groaned as a wave of dizziness hit him as the light began to fade. His eyes widened in awe at the sight of a beautiful, small cottage sat alone with a forest behind it, and a small stream to its right. His eyes scanned the area, making a mental note on the fact that they seemed to be on a cliff not far from where he originally planned to go, but was most defiantly a better choice than his old hideout.

Slowly, as not to wake the two sleeping in his arms and back, he made his way towards the little house. He quietly opened the door and let his gaze wander around the interior, letting out a noise of approval at the rustic, inviting look the room gave off. He quickly began searching for some bedrooms for Hiccup to sleep in, sighing in relief as he found 3, along with a small bathroom.

He gently laid Hiccup down on the bed before pausing at the Nightfury. He wondered if it would be alight if he left the young dragon with her, but soon decided against it as he thought about how it might react to not being with it's mother. With that thought in mind, he left to put the young dragon on the couch in the living room, before heading of to the kitchen to make some food.

Gobber had just finished cooking a few fish he was able to catch in the steam when the sound of a low gown hit his ears. He froze before slowly turning around to find his eyes locked with poisonous green orbs filled with fear and anger.

[1]" Wo los hi? Kolos dii monah,?Fahraal zey tingrol!" The dragon spoke in a language of which the Viking warrior had learned was dragonese, but to his dismay, he knew of only one person to have ever mastered the language. Just as the dragon seemed to be ready to pounce on the man, a small voice broke through the silence.

" U-uncle? W-what's g-going o-on" the weak yet timid voice of Hiccup rang through the room as she slowly made her ay into the kitchen. Gobber froze in horror as the young dragon turned its attention towards the defenseless child. [2]" Fey ausul hond uv voz i'll ag hi wah crisp kon!" It growled darkly and Gobber feared it would kill the innocent child, only to become a heart attack when he saw the child make her way towards the dragon and -

*slap*

" Lingraav hin tinvok! Zu'u aal kos kon, nuz tolro ni dii faan, niidro Hiccup! Don't zaan ahst joriin, suranmiik fod niist zuwuth fein hi! Ni nunon tol, nuz hi didn't orin saag hin faan-" began to scold the dragon in dragonese.

After a few minutes of blinking in shock, apologizing, and a reminder that Gobber couldn't speak dragonese later; Gobber was able to figure out that the young dragons name was Zeru( to which Hiccup quickly nicknamed Toothless to the apparently toothless dragon) and that he and his mother were the last of his kind. Toothless also explained how his race of dragons were know for their enormous amount of power and magic that allowed them to shapeshift, teleport, speak in human tongue, and use telekinesis.

" This is but a small fraction of what we as a race can do, however; I cannot do many of those things till a few more years." Toothless spoke in a slightly pitchy, but nevertheless boyish voice. As he laid his, now human, face against Hiccups shoulder, who had been combing her hands through his hair after he began to mourn for his mother.

Soon night had come, and the trio had were preparing to go to bed. As Gobber finished putting the two tykes to bed, he began to let his mind wander back to how Hiccup had acted towards the young dragon. A small, amused smile came to his face as he remembered how Valka had once smacked both Stoick and himself for being too reckless in their youth, along with how she would go into a string of curses in dragonese when she was angered. What truly got him however; was how she had comforted the young dragon when it cried, as if she were trying to shield it from the evil of the world. With one final chuckle as he got into bed, he was only able to think of one thing: like mother, like daughter.

[1] who are you,/where is my mother, Answer me mongrel!

[2] Stay the hell away or else i'll burn you to a crisp girl!

[3] sound effect

[4] Watch your language! I may be a girl, but that's not my name, it's Hiccup! Don't go yelling at people, especially when their older than you! Not only that, but you didn't even say your name-

Hello there my lovelies! I was actually planning on putting this up on the 4th, but was hit with this a couple hours ago and I had to put it up. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes I may have made, but I did try my best! I also wanted to know what you all wanted me to do for this story (i.e. put some romance, add some fight scenes, etc) if you all do want me to do anything, just leave a review for me, and I'll see what I can do. Also, just so we're clear, if you all do want me to add any romance, it will be in the form of a poll. Whoever has the most votes going their way will win, so make sure to tell me ok! I thank you all and don't forget to tell me what you all think, bye!


	3. Chapter 3: Journey Begins

Hiccup awoke with a start as she rose from her bed in a sputtering mess, her eyes soon turning into a glare as laughter erupted from her right.

"Zeru," She growled lightly as she wiped off the water still on her face. Slowly, she made her way towards the young dragon before her, a smirk taking the place of the scowl that had been there mere moments before.

Just as the dragon had finally begun to calm down, she pounced, smiling at the panicked yelp that escaped her friend. Before he could even process what happened, he found himself trapped in one of Hiccups "contraptions". The young dragon quickly tried to free himself, only to growl in frustration when he felt his confines become more tangled. The sound of a light, airy sound quickly made him turn his head towards Hiccup.

"Hiccup, so help me if you don't get me down right now,"

Zeru growled in warning as he gave the young human a heated glare, only intensifying it as she laughed harder. Hiccup continued to laugh at her friend's distress for a few more minutes before making her way towards him, smirking softly at the sight of his hopeful gaze.

"Not a chance Zeru, unless of course your willing to apologize, than MAYBE I'll consider letting you out," she stated in a teasing tone, her smirk growing wider and wider by the second. She snickered as her friend made a contemplative look, before slowly making her way towards the door, only stopping when she heard a small mumble from her captive.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you," she teased, her eyes alit with mirth as she saw her friends face twitch in irritation and embarrassment. She smiled innocently as he shot her one last long, smoldering glare, before he sighed and hung his head in defeat.

"I said I'm sorry for dumping water on your face… again, now would you please get me down." He grumbled, his eyes pleading as he pulled of the one look he knew she could never resist. Hiccup made a contemplative sound before finally giving in to her friends demand. She quickly made her way behind Zeru and hit a small switch underneath the wooden floor. Smiling in amusement as he yelped, before groaning in slight pain as he hit the ground. With a laugh she made her way towards the kitchen.

Hiccup quickly put her hair into a ponytail and a small apron on as she grabbed the ingredients for breakfast. Soon enough, she had 3 plates with omelets, bacon, toast, and some yogurt with fruit. Hiccup quickly put the plates on the table and sat in her own seat as she waited for the smell of food to tell the others to come on. Not even a minute later, Gobber and Zeru ran through the door, the older of the two looking as if he had just woken up, and the younger like he just came from the shower.

"Good morning," Hiccup snickered as the two men quickly took their seats and began to inhale it as they hadn't eaten in days.

"Morning," came the muffled reply from the two as they continued to eat. Hiccup merely shook her head at the two before starting on her own meal. After the meal was over and the dishes cleaned, Hiccup and Zeru went outside to practice on their flying. She waited for friend to change into his dragon form before climbing on and heading off towards the cliff behind the house. While the duo flew through the air, a strange glint caught Hiccup's attention as they passed by a neighboring mountain.

"rok Zeru, vis hi koraav fos tol los beyound tol strunmah?" Hiccup asked as they made their way closer to its summit. She watched as Zeru glanced up at her friend before narrowing his eyes in search of what she was looking at. She blinked in confusion as his eyes widened before a startled yelp escaped her when he quickly turned around towards the house at high speed.

Zeru POV

"Woah! Zeru fosro folaas, rok!"

Zeru heard Hiccup scream in shock as she clung to him for dear life. Soon they were landing on the cliff near the house, Zeru changing into his human form once Hiccup got off and made his way towards the cottage, completely ignoring her questions as he made his way towards Gobber. He quickly grabbed the man and made his way towards Gobber's workplace, making sure to lock the door behind him as he went.

"We have a problem," Zeru stated stiffly, his body ridged as he thought of what he had seen. When he had turned his gaze towards where Hiccup had pointed, he saw a large ship filled with humans covered in armor, one of which had been the same one that had haunted his nightmares since he first met Gobber and Hiccup.

The man had just brought down a Monstrous Nightmare, and had been putting the poor dragon into a cage. He could see the dragon turn towards his direction, could hear it scream at him to escape as it was dragged to the lower decks. It only got worse as the wretched man turned towards his direction, his dark green –almost black- eyes seeming to lock with his own.

A dark chill had ran down his spine at the crazed look the man had, the sheer bloodlust he found in his orbs left a deep sense of dread in his body. The fear of what that man could do to him and his friend had taken over, his instinct screaming to get away from that man.

He explained this all to Gobber, the fear ebbing into his voice as he spoke. Zeru stared at the stiffened form of Gobber with a desperate expression, he wanted to tell the man that they had to run away, to hide from the monster that was sure to find them if they stayed. Just as the man opened his mouth to speak, a loud scream pierced through the air.

Hiccup's POV

Hiccup stared wide eyed as a group of dragons flew towards their home, a sinking feeling hitting her the closer they came. Before she could even ponder why she felt such unease, one of the dragons spat acid not far from where she stood, completely melting the ground it contacted. Fear began to work its way into the young Viking as more and more dragons began firing at her, coming closer and closer with each try.

Hiccup Ran as fast as she could from her attackers, but was soon forced to stop as she was cornered by three dragons. She screamed as the dragons took aim, fear taking over as she stood frozen in place, her heart stopping as they fired, her eyes trained on the projectiles.

She was soon snapped out of her stupor by a vicious roar and a flash of black yanking her off the ground. She blinked as she looked up to see Zeru holding her by the nape of her shirt as he maneuvered her onto his back, his eyes narrowed slits in his rage.

"Wo los hi ahrk druv los hi het!?" The young dragon growled as he glared daggers into the leader of the dragons, which was a male Skrill with a scar on its left eye.

"Dii thur hind fah dinok do tol kiir, bo ireid goraan Nightfury," The Skrill spoke in a deep, monotonous voice, making the mighty dragon seem more like a puppet. Hiccup tensed up at the Dragons voice while Zeru growled darkly at the dragon, positioning himself between Hiccup and the Skrill. The Skrill shook its head at the young dragon before it lunged at him, causing Zeru to push Hiccup away as he tumbled to the round. Hiccup could only watch in horror as her friend engaged in a vicious battle with the Skrill, it only grew as she saw her friend begin to bleed as the older dragon bit into his right shoulder.

"ZERU!" she screamed as she made her way towards her injured friend, only to freeze when he growled at her to stay put. Hiccup could only watch as her friend fought on his own against the elder dragon, her body tensed each time Zeru was hit. Her eyes widened as he was once again tossed to the ground, this time however; she could see that he barely had any strength left and that the Skrill planned to finish him off. Everything seemed to slow down in that one moment as her gaze zoned in on the dragon, her heart pounding in her chest at the thought of losing her best friend.

'…..No,' a faint voice in the back of her mind murmured as the dragon raised its claws.

'….protect….' The dragon's claws were aiming for Zeru's jugular.

'…Must….protect' The Skrill lowered its claws for the finishing blow.

'I MUST PROTECT HIM!' the voice in her head screeched as she quickly stood up and pointed her left hand at the dragon her mouth opening to say one word.

"Vuth."

The dragon froze, it's claws millimeters from Zeru's skin.

"Bonu."

She spoke again, her eyes had become a dark violet, her voice both melodious and powerful. The Skrill moved sluggishly from Zeru, before calling the other dragons to retreat in a daze. Once the dragons left, Hiccup quickly made her way towards her friend, unaware of her eyes color change.

" Zeru! Los hi bek, drey rok ahraan!" She pleaded, her voice filled with worry as she stared at her friends dumbstruck face. It took her a minute to see the look of confused awe on Zeru's face, causing her to become apprehensive.

"F- fosro?" She asked indigently, her face flushing at being stared at for so long. Hiccup watched as Zeru blinked at her repeatedly before shaking his head, a mumbled dismissal coming from his lips before he transformed into his human form.

Once Zeru was in his human form, Hiccup quickly helped her friend into the house so they could treat his wounds. Once Hiccup had fully tended to Zeru's wounds, she went off to check on Gobber, worry once again filling her as she remembered not seeing him during the attack.

She soon found herself outside of her godfather's office, as quietly as she could, she opened the door. Much to her relief, she saw Gobber standing in front of a strange machine she had never seen before.

"Hiccup, come here," she heard him speak, catching her off guard, but she still made her way towards the man. She looked at him with a confused expression, however; before she could speak, Gobber asked her a question.

"Hiccup, you know the story of the three ancients don't you?" Hiccup blinked in confusion at the sudden question, but nodded nonetheless.

"They were the founders of Berkwood, each were known for various things: Bjarte for his charm and wisdom, Brynjar for his loyalty and fighting, and Brant for his skill with weapons and unmatched strength. All three were siblings who came from a far off land. They, along with their followers, were able to create our village and lead the people as a shared monarch of sorts. It was speculated that each of the possessed a gift from the gods that allowed them to be so prosperous." She stared at her godfather, a questioning look on her face as to why he had asked that.

"It wasn't just speculated Hiccup," Gobber locked his gaze with Hiccup, his eyes holding a weight she had never seen before." They were each given a power: Bjarte was given his blessed with wisdom and charm by the goddess Vör and god Bragi. Brynjar was blessed by Forseti, Tyr, and Vidar. Brant was blessed by Fenrier. Each of them were given an ability that could help them to keep their people safe and able to maintain peace. They were like the gods representatives. Their powers were passed down from generation to generation, and as the ages pasted, the bloodlines merged into one. The power being bestowed on the last heir of Berkwood." Gobber's voice softened near the end, but Hiccup was still able to hear him, her eyes furrowed in thought before widening in shock as realization hit her.

"I… I've got the blessings from the gods?" She stated hesitantly, her voice trembling in in disbelief and awe at the thought of having such power. She blinked as Gobber nodded his head, her mind racing at the thought as she tried to figure out how she could possibly have such a gift before it hit her.

"So earlier with that Skrill," she trailed off, her eyes staying wide as Gobber nodded once more.

"That was a part of your power, a gift from your Great Great Grandfather Brynjar. He was the only one with ability to control animals that flew in the sky. You have other abilities, but those most likely won't appear until you have fully gained the gods blessing." Gobber stated with a solemn voice. Hiccup stared at the other in shock. Did she really have such a power running through her veins?

"Why are you telling me this now?" Hiccup asked, confusion filling her as Gobber stayed silent for a long while.

"Because Hiccup, you were far too young to be able to go do what you must." Gobber moved towards his workbench, moving to touch the underside of it. A small click sound erupted from under the floor a few feet away from the trio, before opening to reveal a cart hanging from a metal rope. Hiccup and toothless stared at the machine in awe before looking back at their adoptive father.

"Wow…when did you build this!?" hiccup exclaimed in wonder. Gobber smiled at her slightly.

"I didn't…Zeru's mother did," Zeru's eyes widened at that, curious as to hear more.

"When she saved us from Drago, she spoke to me of what had to be done. She had told me about this place, and that soon, I would have to send the two of you off to the place of the three ancients. It has now become a school and refuge for those who have been left orphaned by war."

Hiccup and Zeru stared at the contraption in awe. This…this was amazing! They had never seen a contraption such as this before.

"Hiccup, Zeru, the time has come for you both to go and enter to the school that was founded by the three ancients. This place will soon no longer be safe for you all to stay here. This journey will be tough, but I assure you that you both will be fine." Gobber turned to Zeru,

"Zeru, you will have to stay in your dragon form. The children at the academy don't get to rid dragons until three week from now."

Zeru nodded. He had expected as much, seeing as his species was the only one that could shape shift and talk in human tongue. Gobber smiled and then turned to look at Hiccup.

"Hiccup, be careful ok? The academy is tough, and it won't be easy to prove yourself, but I'm confident that you can pass this trial, and save Birkwood."

Hiccup smiled and nodded. She was worried about this, especially since she knew Gobber wouldn't leave their current home, but she was excited to see what the world had to offer, and to see what she could do to save her old home. The duo's eyes soon filled with determination. They would pass, and they would stop Drago.

With this in mind, they went to their rooms to pack. They had a long journey ahead of them, and they needed to prepare.

Wo los hi ahrk druv los hi het!? = Who are you and why are you here!?

rok Zeru, vis hi koraav fos tol los beyound tol strunmah = hey Zeru, do you see what that is beyound the mountain?

Zeru fosro folaas, rok = What is wrong with you?

Wo los hi ahrk druv los hi het? = Who are you and why are you here?

Dii thur hind fah dinok do tol kiir, bo ireid goraan Nightfury. = My king wishes for that child to die, fly away young Nightfury.

Vuth = stop

Bonu = leave

Los hi bek, drey rok ahraan hi = Are you ok, did he hurt you?

F- fosro = w-what


End file.
